


The Daughters' Lullaby

by MythicMistress



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicMistress/pseuds/MythicMistress
Summary: The High Priestess sings her daughters to sleep. Filk song lyrics.





	The Daughters' Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [Mordred's Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4) by Heather Dale. The theme of a child (or children, in this case) being raised for the express purpose of killing someone just stuck with me and inspired me to write this.

Hush, girls,  
the shadows will start to whisper  
and send you off into slumber  
Girls, the shadows will start to whisper  
and send you off into slumber

My daughters, I'll mold your worldview  
So you'll uphold the glory of Aku  
and you won't question all the pain you'll go through  
for the master you'll always look up to

Your duty, your duty, your duty, your duty  
your duty, your duty, your duty only will be

My daughters, you'll always despise  
The samurai seeking our master's demise  
for you will be raised as warriors likewise  
and our victory will come as soon as he dies

Your duty, your duty, your duty, your duty  
your duty, your duty, your duty only will be

Hush, girls,  
the shadows will start to whisper  
and send you off into slumber  
Girls, the shadows will start to whisper  
and send you off into slumber

Your duty, your duty, your duty, your duty  
your duty, your duty, your duty only will be

My daughters, as is in your nature  
that you were raised to fight against a so-called savior  
for you my seven daughters, will fight and endure  
or die having given your lives in failure

Your duty, your duty, your duty, your duty  
your duty, your duty, your duty only will be

Hush, girls,  
the shadows will start to whisper  
and send you off into slumber  
Girls, the shadows will start to whisper  
and send you off into slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
